Geek Girl and Witch
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: remember that Vampire Diaries is not my property, Suy not own anything, only the character of Jane Weisz, and the vampire named Craig is a story of love and fear, please comment
1. Prologue

remember that Vampire Diaries is not my property, Suy not own anything, only the character of Jane Weisz, and the vampire named Craig

is a story of love and fear, please comment

It's about Vampire Diaries, a new girl arrives Mystic Falls, is a nerd, she is nearsighted and wears glasses and thick black paste, is 18, and she's a witch, she is chased by a crazy vampire who wants her either of the, and she runs into Elijah, and are attracted to, but she hides her feelings for him, she lives with 2 older brothers, she moved with her two older brothers, she is studying at the University of Mystic Falls

Her name is Jane Weisz, she comes from Kansas, is a girl of average height, she is 5 '3 ", your skin is white with a ruddy tinge, his eyes are brown with the sun are reddish brown, his wavy hair is long, which is dark brown with blonde highlights, purple, blue, black and red highlights, her eyebrows are thin and elegant, she is thin but with some curves, her nose is shaped, it has the cleft chin, thin mouth and big, but not both, is pretty

prologue

Jane was with his father in the car, were returning to Kansas, it was night and it was raining heavily, the driving as he could, the road was dangerous, but at night, but it was the only one who had to get to Kansas, Jane was listening to music on your iPod, and cars passing at full speed, his father was dodging the cars as could, a truck accidentally crashed the car, and the car Jane's father, began to spin, and fell headlong, Jane head hurt, and she had a headache, and was bleeding

-Jane, do not sleep honey, I'm more hurt than you, Jane not you dare sleep, please fight for your life- Jane's father tells her, trying not to fall asleep Jane

-father I can not help my eyelids feel very heavy, and if I can not stay awake- Jane says tired, she is dizzy

Jane's father began to bleed, he had two large wounds, one in front and one in the stomach, and could not move, and you see a tall man with white skin, her hair was black and a half long, their eyes were green, half prominent nose, and was thin, he looked at her father, and looked at Jane, she was unconscious

-Who are you- Jane's father says very tired, and his voice was muffled

-A person who can help, I can save them both, but with a price- this strange man says, smiling like crazy

-What is the price, spit it out- The furious father said, and cleared his throat

-Still not Say, or want to save you only save your daughter, you choose, you or your daughter- the man says, and looks at the father and looks at Jane fainted, he laughed derisively

-Save my daughter, she deserves to live, she has life ahead, I've lived a lot, and see his mother when I die, let me die- The father chooses his daughter, he wants to die

I accept that man, he opened the car and charge as bridal Jane, she was still alive, the father of Jane, died at the front watching with open eyes, the man closed his eyes, and went to the hospital, and the I leave it there, and went

-That way, I do here, I have a headache and everything turns me who am I in a hospital, help- Jane wakes up confused in a hospital in Mystic Falls, and she spoke softly, and her cry for help

-Sister're okay, you're in a hospital, you'll be fine Jane, was a heavy blow, but you wake up- Jane's brother tells very worried

-Jared, What happened to dad, he's fine, estamso head in the car, and he was bleeding a lot and then I put it all black, and I remember nothing more- Jane asked very confused and she asked her father

-Jane our father died, and someone phoned us saying that you were in a hospital, Jane is very hard this, but it is real, he is dead- Jared tells her sad, he tells the truth

Jane broke to mourn, and Jared hugged her, Jane could not believe it, but she must go on, and will go to college, his other brother arrives with Italian food, and saw his two brothers, and also embrace it, live with their two older brothers, Jane fell asleep, and she had tears in her eyes, The two brothers moved away from her, to let her sleep, she watched them, Dawn and Jane was discharged because she is better, went to the funeral of his father, will be buried in Mystic Falls, Jane cried, hugged her brother, she will live with them now, now her life will be very different


	2. first Day

remember that Vampire Diaries is not my property, Suy not own anything, only the character of Jane Weisz, and the vampire named Craig

is a story of love and fear, please comment

It's about Vampire Diaries, a new girl arrives Mystic Falls, is a nerd, she is nearsighted and wears glasses and thick black paste, is 18, and she's a witch, she is chased by a crazy vampire who wants her either of the, and she runs into Elijah, and are attracted to, but she hides her feelings for him, she lives with 2 older brothers, she moved with her two older brothers, she is studying at the University of Mystic Falls

Her name is Jane Weisz, she comes from Kansas, is a girl of average height, she is 5 '3 ", your skin is white with a ruddy tinge, his eyes are brown with the sun are reddish brown, his wavy hair is long, which is dark brown with blonde highlights, purple, blue, black and red highlights, her eyebrows are thin and elegant, she is thin but with some curves, her nose is shaped, it has the cleft chin, thin mouth and big, but not both, is pretty

Step one month after the death of her father, she wants to get ahead, she awoke, and accommodate her bed, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, brush your teeth it, and combed her hair and the subject with a high ponytail, and put it under his glasses and went down to breakfast, she ate and went straight to his university

-Sorry, my intention was not into you, forgive- Jane apologizes to the girl that she lie

-Watch where you walk myopic, you're so awkward, be more careful next time New- The blond girl tells Jane tone of hatred and aggression

-Rebekah was very hard on her, look at her- Bonnie says sadly, seeing Rebekah with her

-if it was hard on her, but do not get into that, sure will not happen again- Caroline nods, and talks to Bonnie serious tone and quiet

Jane sat at a table by herself, and her face was very depressed, and she wanted to have friends, but it's hard, she did not want to come back to run into that blonde, she feels it is very bad to be near that girl, entrance bell rang, she got up from the table, walked into the room and returned with it to crash, and Jane got up sore

-really not my intention believe me I'm clumsy by nature, do not hit me- Jane says scared and laughed a little nerves

-your back, do not do anything, my name Rebekah Mikaelson and you, sorry for being so aggressive, I will not hit you- She says a little irritated, but his voice softened, and was presented to her as Rebekah, and Jane helped her up, and she smiles

-Okay, my name is Jane Weisz and nice name, well I do not think that was your intention- Jane stood up, and said in a friendly tone

-Well, thanks, we get together now, let's be friends- Jane tells Rebekah

Jane is now friends with her, and sat next to Bonnie looked with joy, now it feels good for her, Jane adds joy to all, is his gift, Jane was sentanda, and saw a girl with hatred, Jane was something scared, that girl looked at her with hatred and mocked her, and That Girl approached Jane

-ah you are new to Mystic Falls, poor orphan, heard the news, and poor brothers who have to take care, you're so ugly nerd, I'm Helen Peterson and you're- That girl told Jane hateful tone, and laughing at her, and performed as Helen Peterson

-if I am, my name is Jane Weisz, shut up, stop insulting my father, the dead do not make fun, because you'll be surprised ugly, and stop bothering me, and so common name and adorable- Jane presents, she felt a new confidence in herself, and she does not know where that confidence radiated, only speak, and said something to fear Helen and mocked her

All of it was caught, everyone laughed Helen, Helen became angry and sat back, Jane had never said that to a person, but he felt something bad about it, Helen looked at Jane with a glare, is now an enemy of Jane, she earned an enemy, School ended, Jane left the room to go to his house, and do some things, Elijah's brother went to get Rebekah, Jane walked down the place to go walking, and Rebekah greeted to Jane with joy

-Hi friend, come here girl, let me introduce my brother, come do not be shy-Rebekah greets her Friend, in the mood, and call Her, Jane approaches them slowly

-Hey girl, I'm Elijah Mikaelso, and who are you're- Elijah is presented to Jane

-Hello, Nice to meet you, I'm Jane Weisz, Umm- she greets him with shyness and nerves, she was very nervous

He looked at her askance, and he was with his sister, Jane however was walking alone, she got home, but no one had arrived, not yet, she sat in a cabinet, and she was very anxious, by the fire of the university, and his older brothers arrived, Jane's look with curiosity, and they brought pizza, and she smiled at them much

-Hey little girl, you want sister, tell me what you want, when you look at it like that, is that you want something- Her brother tells her, laughing at her

-Well Hello James, if I want something, but quiet is not money, I go to a bonfire at my university, I can go to have big brother- Jane greets her brother, and asks if he would let her go to this fire, and she knelt

-For if you will go, but be careful, do not be late, and do nothing wrong, and Jane get up, to eat now- James says seriously, and lets go to the fire, he lifted his sister

Jared looked at his brothers, and the three of them sat down to eat, Jane was very hungry, and ate three pieces of pizza as she finished and she sat down to watch some tv, they kept eating like crazy, and Jane look with disfavor, they ended, and it was 5 PM, Jane began to get ready for the fire, and stayed with her glasses on and she went to the party alone, she was ready to leave, she felt very nervous

**The Campfire, next episode, look forward to it**


	3. The Campfire

remember that Vampire Diaries is not my property, Suy not own anything, only the character of Jane Weisz, and the vampire named Craig

is a story of love and fear, please comment

It's about Vampire Diaries, a new girl arrives Mystic Falls, is a nerd, she is nearsighted and wears glasses and thick black paste, is 18, and she's a witch, she is chased by a crazy vampire who wants her either of the, and she runs into Elijah, and are attracted to, but she hides her feelings for him, she lives with 2 older brothers, she moved with her two older brothers, she is studying at the University of Mystic Falls

Her name is Jane Weisz, she comes from Kansas, is a girl of average height, she is 5 '3 ", your skin is white with a ruddy tinge, his eyes are brown with the sun are reddish brown, his wavy hair is long, which is dark brown with blonde highlights, purple, blue, black and red highlights, her eyebrows are thin and elegant, she is thin but with some curves, her nose is shaped, it has the cleft chin, thin mouth and big, but not both, is pretty

* * *

Jane came to the fire, she was very happy and excited about it, she came up to where her new friend Rebekah, Jane served some punch, and approached the fire, but not so close, and Helen appeared with a group of people, Jane was nervous and scared, she had a bad feeling about this, and looked with hatred and derision Jane, Jane sat very still where it was, Helen looked at her more hatred and ridicule that others

-Hi Jane, came, great, made my night, now that the fun Begin- Helen tells Jane derisively and sarcastically speaking, and then smiled so evil, Helen will hurt the defenseless Jane

-Hi Helen, seriously, stop lying, and that you mean Helen- Jane responds scared, and she cleared her throat and she looked at Helen with fear

Helen Jane lie down, Jane fell and pounding his face to the ground, beating Helen's horrible, Jane stood up, some girls spat at her, Jane was cleaned and she was crying, a boy put out his cigarette on the front Jane, she screamed in pain, and left, Jane ran to hide and sat on a log and she was crying quietly, made her feel that it was nothing, that was rubbish

-Hey girl, because you're crying Cute- He said very worried about her

-Hello stranger, very horrible as I humiliated in front of everyone, which is why I'm crying, And who are you- She greets him with sadness, Jane says very timidly to the unknown man

-they are bad, I'm Craig Strazzulla hello, and I can help you, and what is your name Miss- the man said with a serious tone and dry, but after he said laughing, and appeared as Craig Strazzulla, and ask for the name of She

-if they are, do not know them, and many like Craig, my name is Jane Weisz and you because you help me, tell me the truth, you want to help your- Jane said with more confidence, and she later became shy and scared

-if they say no more than that, it pretty name, that name is worthy of someone like you, and I will help you get back, you know you want with all your desires- Craig's compliment to her, talk to her seductive tone, the is trying to convince her to take revenge

-If I want to get back at these people, but I can not do it, Craig away from me or I swear I'll hurt you- Jane says with conviction, but then she was angry with him, and she girto dicendole to stay away from her or she will hurt Him

-great, accept this feeling, accept the evil, for you do not think you can hurt me to my Jane, will be harder than I thought, but I'll try Jane, you are mine- Craig says triumphantly, and was happy, but everything stopped working, he started raving

-I will not, I'm not bad, I reject the evil, if I find a way to destroy Craig, you're not invincible, I'm not your property, you are not my own, I do not belong to you, I have no owner, Craig heard me, away from me and go, and leave me alone- Jane said angrily, she was very angry, and got violent, she ran away from him, she was so afraid

-Jane you are right, something happens to you, tell me this jostling friend, tell the truth- Rebekah asks Jane very confused, and looked with horror

-I'm not a madman chasing me, and I try it becomes bad, I do not understand, I have a lot of fear, this guy wants to do something to me, but that is not what you do to me, and gives me very afraid- Jane said very scared

-Quiet madman will not hurt You, we willto our homes, I'll tell my brother that we seek, He will take you home, I'll go first and your last- Rebekah said quiet

* * *

Elijah came in his car, and two of them were mounted, Jane was trembling with fear and nerves, Jane was anxious to go home and sleep in her bed, Rebekah sat in the office of co-pilot, and Jane sat ago, she closed her eyes and breathe, the first took his sister, Jane gave the address to the home. He looked at her

-Jane you mind if you spend the post of Co-Pilot- Elijah tells Jane kindly

-Well no matter, I shall pass to this post- Jane says politely and sat in that position, she looked out the car window

management in the direction of her house and came to her house, she got out of the car, she said goodbye to Elijah, and the like, Jane entered her house and no one, closed the door, and there was a note, she grabbed it, went swimming and then she came up the note and read it in your mind

_Sister went hunting in Kansas, come in two days, take care, and do not invite anyone can remember being a vampire, bye and see you in two days little one_

Sincerely your brothers worshiped

-Just what I needed, now I'm alone for two days, you should call to invite Rebekah to sleep or go to his house, I have much fear of being alone- Jane says Scared

she called Rebekah, Jane was very scared, afraid, if that crazy comes and hurts you or makes it so ugly, rape, Rebekah's went looking for her house, and smiled

-Come to my house, take us Elijah, quiet in my house will be safe Jane, breathe a little, this madman will not hurt you.- Rebekah tells her

-Hey Jane, Rebekah said that to me, quiet, I'll look after you, not touched you, and let's go- Elijah said kindly

**In the next episode, there will be interaction between Elijah and Jane, look forward to it**


	4. 2 Days of Fear

remember that Vampire Diaries is not my property, Suy not own anything, only the character of Jane Weisz, and the vampire named Craig

is a story of love and fear, please comment

It's about Vampire Diaries, a new girl arrives Mystic Falls, is a nerd, she is nearsighted and wears glasses and thick black paste, is 18, and she's a witch, she is chased by a crazy vampire who wants her either of the, and she runs into Elijah, and are attracted to, but she hides her feelings for him, she lives with 2 older brothers, she moved with her two older brothers, she is studying at the University of Mystic Falls

Her name is Jane Weisz, she comes from Kansas, is a girl of average height, she is 5 '3 ", your skin is white with a ruddy tinge, his eyes are brown with the sun are reddish brown, his wavy hair is long, which is dark brown with blonde highlights, purple, blue, black and red highlights, her eyebrows are thin and elegant, she is thin but with some curves, her nose is shaped, it has the cleft chin, thin mouth and big, but not both, is pretty

* * *

Rebekah Jane keeps for two days, and they reached the house, Jane saw the house, and it was very beautiful to her, they entered, and saw that he had two brothers, and they were very cute, they looked curiously Jane , she looked shyly and nerves

-Hi Rebekah, and who's that girl, it's your new friend- Kol greets his sister and asks the girl who saw

-Hi Kol, if my new friend, her name is Jane Weisz, do not hurt her- Rebekah says smiling

-I am Klaus Mikaelson, and is Kol, we are brothers of Rebekah and gladly Jane- Klaus is presented to Jane, and says the name of the other brother, and he said with a friendly smile

-Hello, boys equally, ah have 3 older brothers, I have only two older brothers- Jane says very calm and sure of herself, she laughed a lot

Jane stayed in a guest room, and she felt very safe in that house, she went to bed, all asleep, but something happened that Craig was watching Jane, she was moving and shaking with fear, she moaned in fear Jane was having a nightmare, she woke up and she was sweating a lot, Jane and saw him, she screamed with fear, and Elijah ran to see what happened to her

-Jane happened, because you cried so, what did you see?, Tell me what's going on- Elijah asks very worried about her

- I saw him, he was there, He watches me, I have a lot of fear, I'm not safe anywhere, he's there- Jane says very scared, said what was happening

-Quiet and step, nothing will happen bad, he can not touch you, he can not have you, do not be afraid, you're safe here, and your stupid leave her alone, she's not your property, show- Elijah tries to calm her, and that vampire came to annoy, Elijah cry of fury

-Hello Elijah, you remind me, truth- Craig said with a laugh macabre, he looked at Jane with malice

-Hi Craig, of course I remember you, because you want to Jane- Elijah knows him, he responds with hatred

-Ah, do not tell her the truth of who you are, and I tell you, you decide, Jane is mine- Elijah Craig Challenge, to tell the truth, Craig said with malice

-Well tell you the truth, I'm a vampire and craig is a vampire, and Jane is not yours- Elijah tells the truth

-Well, I'm a witch, and Elijah I have no fear of you, only fear I have is you Craig- Jane says its true

Craig left, He was very upset, and left with a face of hatred, I can not take her with him, he lost, Jane stopped shaking, Elijah looked at her, she smiles and looks down nerves, the subject will Jane's chin gently, she looked nerveless, and Jane left him and went to sleep, but Craig may be back for her, and take her with him, she is very afraid

* * *

Sunrise, Jane and Rebekah, went to college, and Elijah brought them to college, Jane was smiling, and they came down, and took leave of Elijah, Bonnie looks at, Jane looks at her and see something in it, and want to know who is, and she approaches Bonnie

-Hello I am Jane Weisz and you are- Jane presents her and asks for your name

-Hello Nice to meet Jane, I'm Bonnie Bennett and is a pleasure to meet you- Bonnie greets and speaks to her in a friendly tone, she presented To Jane with kindness

-Bonnie also- Jane responds laughing

-You are the new friend of Rebekah, of course you are- Bonnie said with a tone of confusion, but then said in a serious tone, And dry Tone

-if my friend, and we are best friends, and she understands me so, but you do, but Jane is different, and you want to tell them- Rebekah says in a tone of laughter and she smiled a lot

-As she understands us, that part I'm not clear Rebekah, tell me a little more- Bonnie said somewhat confused and asked her answers

-Well yes, but we must speak in a more private place, Jane will be with us and tell us the whole truth, is not bad, and Elena and Caroline carried to that place, they should also know, see Jane go to there- Rebekah replied with tenacity and tactless, she wants to look serious and rough

* * *

Rebekah and Jane went to that place, and began to wait for Bonnie, Elena and Caroline, Jane sigh of tiredness and boredom, Rebekah was getting desperate, and will go crazy if they do not, three girls finally arrived, it took so long to come, Jane was excited, and Rebekah stayed calm and went crazy, 5 girls sat on the grass and looked at each other

-Jane tell us who you are, sure is not bad, it tells the truth, we do not damage harems and not make fun of you- Caroline said gently

-this may sound odd, well I'm a witch, and my powers are based on all understand and feel your emotions and heal emotionally, and basic powers of a witch and Telekinesis, and a Crazy Vampire haunts me and I need help- Jane took a breath and told the truth in a tone of fear

-All you'll understand, I'm a Witch and understand you, and quiet, do not let him into your house, and you will have what you are, or what story I- Bonnie sighed, and she understood it, and gave support Bonnie Jane

-Well sounded weird, but I also believe you, and I'm a vampire, you are in our group of rare- Elena said with a serious tone but friendly, and she said it was really

-I also think you Janet, I'm Vamp and welcome- Caroline says laughing, and she believed in Jane, Jane is her new friend

-Sister, Girls, come on you two, well I'm sorry for interrupting so, well let's go girls- Elijah appears and interrupts, but apologize for that

-Brother course I'll come with us Jane- Rebekah said and laughed, and stood the ground and called Jane

-Yeah right, good bye girls- Jane says nervously, and she stood soil

-goodbye- say the three girls

* * *

She seated herself in the backseat, she began to feel something for Elijah, but she does not know is, if it is infatuation, attraction or fear, she is very confused, they came and she got out of the car, she was very nervous and scared

-What's wrong with you, are you okay- Elijah asks Jane, with concern

-I'm fine, do not feel bad, it happens to me, is that I have fear of Craig, and I do not want to take me, I am very scared and do not Elijah- Jane said gently, she feels good, and then said what was happening, and began to mourn and she crouched on the floor, and braced herself

-Ah well, okay, stop being afraid and brave, I will not let him take you, be safe, and quiet, nothing will happen, do not cry Jane- Elijah responds politely, he then said in a dry tone, he saw Jane mourn and he cared for her, Jane's embrace, she returned the hug, and she cried on his shoulder

He watched her, and she wiped her tears with the sleeves of her sweater, she moved away, but he approached it, were very close, only the distance separating them from the feet, she gasped, he kissed lips with love, she ran scared and grabbed her things and left the house, he could not understand what happened to her

* * *

She got home, and she felt as if she watched, she did feel a crush on Elijah, but she was for shy, had his first kiss, was Elijah who gave it, she is still very young in those things, because he kissed her, because she, she felt that someone was watching, and rained, and came a flash and Craig was watching her through the window, she cried, and she was afraid, it was a good idea to leave, she ran away, Craig was chasing her, she came to the her friend, and fainted on the floor, grab Craig came the attempt, but Elijah saved to she

-Jane wakes, wake up please, do not sleep- Elijah said with a sad voice, he had to Jane fainted in his arms, she woke up and groaned

-Craig not touch me, please do not- Jane said scared and semi awake

-Already silence Jane, you're safe, he could not touch you, he can not touch you, you're with me, and because you left- Elijah said soothingly, and he touched her gently on the cheek

-Okay, thanks Elijah, I left because you kissed me, but the kiss was great, and felt only fear, so unexpected, will not do that again, and tomorrow become my brothers, and you because you kissed me, tell me the truth- Jane says quietly, Elijah put her glasses, she stood

-Jane anything, so, oh, really, has not had a boyfriend ah, I see, kiss you because I feel things for you, you feel the same for me- Elijah says

-Ah, well, it's true, I really liked the kiss you gave me Elijah, then no, it scared me, but since I do not I have fear of you Elijah, your not going to hurt me, I feel the same as you feel , well I'll go to sleep- Jane says with certainty, she trusts Elijah

-If, before you go to sleep- Elijah responds, he grabbed her arm firmly but not strong, kissed him on the lips, she let herself be kissed by him, and kissing lingered

* * *

**Coming fifth chapter, look forward to it with enthusiasm**


End file.
